Bad t' de bone
by cerruenos
Summary: a one-shot, a songfic. quite frankly, it surprised me that i was the first one to publish this.at least , i couldn't find any others out there....


~ _On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone ~_

It was true. Remy knew it was, and took no pains to hide the fact. He was a badass from birth, quite proud of it. The fact that he had been brought up in - literally –a den of thieves only enhanced natural tendencies.__

~I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through ~

People could tell, too. They knew, especially the ladies. Remy smirked, momentarily breaking out of his melancholy mood. As one of his one-night stands had patiently explained:

"No boy scout could pull off **that**". He had to admit, she had been right. What would be the point of denying it? A boy scout, like say; Scott "stick –up-my-ass" summers, could never equal his piratish good looks for a lifetime of trying. And he never hesitated to use that fact to his advantage either, that all he had to do was crook his little finger and any girl he wanted would come running. "So were did it all come t' an end?" Remy mused speculatively, watching the lazy rotations of his ceiling fan and occasionally brushing a lock of auburn hair away from his eyes. He chuckled grimly to himself; he knew exactly how his carefree life had been brought to a grinding halt. Stormy-his former apprentice- god, she used to be so small, scrawny like a rail with large, doe-like eyes. She had called him up, asking if he would " please do me a big favor and come teach at the institute". Like a fool, he had shown up "after the necessary dirty jokes that sentence warranted) half expecting her to be that same little twig he had had to watch his pockets around. Instead, he had been met by the African goddess she always claimed to be. Remy scowled. Who had given his little sister permission to grow up?

Then, since stormy claimed, "to be extremely busy" she had called someone to show him around. That moment, that moment exactly, was when his universe had fallen out from under him.

"_I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone"  
_ the small black radio blaring next to his head spiraled off into a trumpet solo, and Remy was left alone with his thoughts.

He had wanted Rogue from the first time he saw her. What red –blooded man wouldn't? She was sugar burned by spices; a raging inferno encased in a shell of silver ice.

She was rude, standoffish, mean-tempered, compassionate, brilliant, fiercely loyal, courageous, and spunky. She could dance, play the guitar, she owned a 'frikkin **motorcycle **and rode it regularly**, **she loved action flicks, sci-fi, humor and Alfred Hitchcock movies, . Not to mention she was fuckin' gorgeous, with those deep green eyes and amazing curves. Which begged the question- what on earth was she doing with a prick like bobby?  
_  
~I'll make a rich woman beg, and I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young girl squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone_~

Okay, he got the whole settling-for- second –best- when -you –have- no -other –options- because –of- your- uncontrollable- poison -skin –thing, but ever since she got control, that was no longer a valid excuse. (And quite frankly, he thought he'd want her even untouchable). All Remy's efforts to flirt his way into her heart had gotten him so far was a solid friendship and occasional partnering in the danger room. (Occasions always treasured, because she wore this green-and-yellow thing to practice that never failed to make him drool. If his tante Mattie could hear the kind of things he was thinking during those practice sessions-as he tried to prevent rogue from noticing certain "reactions" he had to her bending and easy, catlike grace – she would probably scrub his brain out with boiling water. And bleach. Also possibly alcohol)

He had gone out with other women around the mansion, and even found some of them to be tolerable company. It was fun watching Tabitha slip mini-cherry –bombs down usher's pants, or taking advantage of Betsy's telepathic powers to skip paying the dinner bill.

Unfortunately, none of them was whom he wanted. None of them was Rogue.

This wasn't doing him any good. Remy grunted, pushing himself off the floor and stalking out of his room.

~_Every woman I meet, they all stay satisfied, _

About 2 weeks after he came to the mansion, he started picking up brunettes during his bar runs. He could pretend it was Rogue he was screwing that way, could imagine it was her he bucked into. That it was her sweet, accented voice screaming his name, begging for release.

Despite his introspective mood, Remy smirked. "Don' tink rogue's de screamin type-gonna have ta fix dat"

Suddenly, his attention was drawn by angry voices coming from down the sunlit hall. "Ice-dick's room" he quickened his pace.

"Ah don' CARE, bobby, ah'm tahred of yer excuses!

After about four months, he realized he was in love with her.

"Look, Rogue, this isn't-

"What it looks lahke?" the sound of her shouts was making the walls shake. "Lahke ah haven't heard that one befoah. Come on, Bobby! Despahte what ya may think, ah'm not stupid. Ah know what 2 people fuckin' looks lahke! We ah done, ahce-boy. Have fun" Rogue stomped out of bobby's room, simmering with anger. Remy, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier.

A wide, shit-eating grin spread across his face, and he couldn't help but give a round of slow applause.

"Bravo, bravo, ma Cherie!"

"Hiya, rem" Rogue replied. He loved the way she said his name. "So, y'finally dumped ice-dick, huh? S'about time". She chuckled softly "s'good. Iahce-dick, ah lahke it. Suits'm down ta the ground"

"Remy knows, aldough he cant take de credit f'dat one. It was m'nsiur claws dat made it up"

"Sounds lahke Logan" they smirked at each other as they made their way down the hall. Remy was still smirking as he caged rogue against the wall and lowered his mouth down on hers.

Gingersnaps, Remy's dazed mind registered. She smelled like vanilla and oranges, and she tasted like gingersnaps.

Dimly, the back of his mind thought maybe he shouldn't be doing this. She had just broken up with ice-prick, after all-

But all his objections melted away when she moaned and parted her lips for him.

She was so soft, so sweet and smooth. He slanted his lips over hers again and again, greedily trying to taste all he could. He could feel her hot breath pulsing down his throat, and her tongue, quick and agile, dueling with his. A kaleidoscope of heady sensations, pulsing down his nervous system like the sweetest adrenaline rush.

Merde, he never wanted to stop kissing her. After a minute, he made a conscious effort and drew away, with every cell in his body crying out in protest.

"Well" Rogue was the first to speak, her cheeks flushed bright red. "That was unexpected"

"Oui, je Suis desole, mais-remy jus' couldn't help himself" he sent her a smoldering glace as they resumed their stroll, and Rogue let out a small chuckle.

"Don' get me wrong, sugah, ah aint complainin'. Yer a much better kisser than bobby ever was, not that ah have much experience on the subject."

"Remy should hope so" he humped "remy can do anyt'in twice as well as de ice-dick, an' don't y'ferget it."

"Ya seem ta think ah was doubting it in the first place. Ah've been wantin' ta break up with bobby for a while, ah jus wasn't sure how ta do it"

"Listen, uh-" she was suddenly nervous "bobby an' ah were gonna go see the uncut version a' house a' the scorpion tonight- ya know, that new play? We obviously aint goin' together now, but ah already got the tickets, so" "sure " remy cut her off with a sinful grin ." been wantin' ta go see dat" he leaned closer, loving the way it made her blush.

"_I wanna tell ya pretty baby, what I see I make my own"_

He sang the words softly, his accent seeming to swirl each one in melted chocolate"_  
And I'm here to tell ya Roguey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad"_

_~end~  
_


End file.
